


Boys Like You

by emeraldxcity



Series: Private School AU (DC/Marvel) [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, This is an AU my friend and I came up with, a bunch of dc & marvel charas attend a private school and chaos ensues, and really everyone except kate and tommy are just mentioned in this one and don't have any dialogue, fem!Roy Harper, kate roy and tommy are sophmores and jason is a junior, no one is a hero and they're all just normal people, tim and billy are also sophmores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: Tommy is a troubled kid who was only recently transferred to the academy on a scholarship along with his twin brother. Everyone except his roommate Jason has steered clear of the delinquent. That is until he manages to capture the attention of spoiled rich girl Kate Bishop at one of his roommate's parties. While he's not quite sure what to do with this new found attention, he's definitely not opposed to it.





	Boys Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenAvenger315](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger315/gifts).



The music is _loud_. No one cares. The teachers had all gone home for the day, the dean was at his house on the far end of the property, and those over the dorms had been paid off as per usual. The common area is _packed_ and so are the halls. The place reeks of alcohol and sweat but, then again, it does almost every weekend. In the corner a group is playing beer pong and the rest of the room is filled with people mingling and dancing until the crowd finally spills into the hallway and continues on throughout the dorms. Kate Bishop is in the middle of it all. She'd lost her roommate over an hour ago and Jason was also nowhere to be seen. However, this hardly stopped her. After all, she was a social butterfly and had no problems mingling and talking to people... well, until she did.

She _might_ have already been pretty drunk when a boy comes up behind her, pulling her against him. Underneath the stench of alcohol, she can smell his cologne. She _knows_ who this particular boy is. He's been trying to get her to date him since her freshman year and she'd told him more than once she wasn't interested. He was persistent. Before her groggy mind can come up with something clever to say, he's kissing her neck. Kate makes a face, yanking herself free of the male and staggering slightly as whirls around to face him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Come on, Kate, it's a party. You're supposed to be having fun.” He's closing in on her and she most certainly does _not_ like it. “You know I can show you a good time.” And it takes her a moment after he starts kissing her to start trying to fight him.

“Leave me alone!” But again, he's persistent and not taking the hint. “ _Stop_. I just want to-” And then suddenly the boy is being yanked off of her.

She watches as the newest kid at school slams the other against the wall. “Hey, _pal_. The lady told you to stop. And I'd really hate to have to change schools _again_ this year but-”

“Get off of me, you psychopath!” There's fear in the male's voice and really, Kate can't blame him even if he does deserve it. She'd heard the rumors about Thomas Maximoff and the list of possible reasons why he'd had to be transferred in the first place.

Tommy lets go of the male and he quickly staggers off into the crowd. The white haired boy turns to her and she swallows, biting her lip.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah... I... think so.”

“Look, I'm not your mother but you're pretty drunk and alone and that's not a good combination. You should go back to your room.”

And man she really wants to argue. That stubborn rebellious brat inside her wants to tell him to go fuck himself and that she can do whatever she wants. But she also feels a little queasy and she doesn't want her _admirer_ to come back. “Right.” She replies, but she doesn't move, instead glancing to the crowd to try and play of a game of drunk _Where's Mr. Creepy_ so she can avoid him. Tommy watches her for a moment before he's taking the plastic cup out of her hand and setting it on the closest piece of furniture. Before she knows what's going on, he's wrapping her arm around his neck and placing a hand on her back to maneuver her through the crowd. It occurs to her that she should probably fight him too. She knows nothing about this boy other than what she's heard everyone else say. But... she doesn't. Instead she gives him an answer when he asks her what her room number is. And then she lets this boy lead her there, even handing him her keys when they make it to the room. He unlocks her door and guides her inside and to the bed before tossing her keys onto her nightstand. “Drink lots of water.” He says, and then he's locking the door and leaving. Kate kicks her shoes off and tries to process what just happened but ends up passing out before she ever makes anything of it.

It's Monday when the girl finally gets up the nerve to seek out the white haired boy. She finds him just before her morning math class, chasing down the uniform clad boy on the walkway outside even though it would likely make her late.

“Hey! Thomas!” The boy slows and turns around, raising a questioning eyebrow. Kate finally catches up and runs a hand through her hair, attempting to _not_ look like a hot mess.

“I... I just wanted to say thank you for the other night.” His gaze flits away from her, as if he wasn't sure how to deal with her being _nice_ to him.

“Not a big deal. Guy was being a dick. Did what anyone else would have done.”

“Yeah, except no one else did.”

A silence falls in between them, neither apparently knowing what to say until Kate finally speaks up again.

“Why don't you have lunch with me and my friends?”

Green eyes finally meet hers again and he looks almost amused.

“You want me to eat lunch with you and your friends?”

“Yeah...?” She bites her lip, wondering if he's going to turn her down.

“I don't even know your name.” He replies, still looking just as entertained.

“It's Kate.” The dark haired girl offers, holding out her hand. The boy glances down at it for a moment with a slight smile before he reaches out and takes her hand, shaking it.

“Tommy.”

A smile spreads over her own features as she drops her hand away. “So I'll see you at lunch then?”

“Yeah. You'll see me.” He replies just as the bell rings.

As he promised, Tommy does show up for lunch. Not just that day but the next few days as well. Over the course of a few weeks, joining Kate and her friends for a meal spreads over into dinner and breakfast and before the eldest of the young Maximoff twins knows it, he has friends. And he has Kate, who he is sure cannot simply be classified into a group of people. No, Kate Bishop was a force all on her own. She was pretty and smart and funny... all things he'd heard from other people of course and definitely _not_ things he'd thought about her on his own. Before anyone knows it, a month has gone by which, according to Jason, was _far_ too long to go without living it up a little. So another party is thrown on another Saturday like any other.

At least, Tommy _thought_ it was going to be a Saturday like any other.

The party had started about an hour ago and it was... quite the different experience from the last party he'd been to in this building. People are actually talking to him and he finds himself searching through the crowd for familiar faces. He mingles and chats, slowly making his way through the crowd until he finds who he'd been subconsciously looking for. Kate's leaning up against a wall with a plastic cup in hand. She's wearing denim shorts and a low cut shirt, her hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls. _Not that Tommy noticed because he_ _ **definitely**_ _didn't_ _._

“Miss Bishop.” He says with a grin, raising his cup slightly in some form of greeting. A smile spreads over the girl's lips.

“Thomas.”

He realizes she must have only started drinking. At least, he assumes so. She sounds like she always does, a slight hint of _well mannered rich girl_ in her tone.

“That your first?”

Kate nods, looking down at the amber colored liquid in the cup. “First and only for the night.”

“Hey, I'm not gonna let that guy mess with you, alright?” The girl smiles and shakes her head slowly.

“That's not why.”

“Should I ask?” Kate laughs lightly, pushing herself off of the wall and moving closer to him. Through all of the other smells mixing in the room, he's hit with the scent of lilacs.

“There's a guy I'm interested in and I'm kind of hoping he figures it out tonight. Don't want him thinking it's just because I'm drunk.”

“Oh?” Tommy's not stupid. He sees the look she's giving him, hears the coquetry laced in her words. She's talking about _him_. It does surprise him though. Kate... she was beautiful. And she's got money and, yeah, she's a little spoiled. All things that he most certainly wasn't. Well... he was good looking, he knew that. The rest? He wouldn't even be at this school if his grades hadn't qualified him for a scholarship and his mother hadn't been a friend of a friend of the sister of the dean. And he knew Kate knew that. Hell, he knew everyone at the school knew it. And while he's already kind of figured she wasn't really the kind of girl to give a shit about social class, it still took him off guard. “You sure this guy is worth your time?” She grins but doesn't answer his question. Instead she asks, “Do you wanna dance with me?”

“Duh.” Kate laughs at his simple answer, but he just keeps that goofy grin on his face as she takes his hand and leads him through the crowd. Somewhere between the wall and the middle of the room where Kate stops them, they managed to get rid of their drinks. And then the girl is dancing, somehow moving gracefully with the music while Tommy was sure he probably looked ridiculous. He was pretty sure Kate could do _anything_ and she'd be good at it or at least _look_ good while doing it. Really it wasn't fair to the rest of the world, but especially to Thomas Maximoff. He's not sure how much time passes or how many songs for that matter, he's too caught up in Kate to pay attention to anything else. In the way she moves and then in the way she somehow ended up grinding against him. And _god_ she's not the kind of girl Tommy can easily resist and if he's honest with himself he doesn't _want_ to. Hands are everywhere, his hands, her hands... and then he's kissing her. They're just standing there in the middle of a crowded room with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands resting on her waist. She tastes like beer and smells like flowers and suddenly she's pulling away and saying something he can't hear.

“What?”

The dark haired girl laughs, eyes seeming to sparkle as she leans closer to him and raises her voice slightly so he can hear her over the music.

“Can we go back to your room?”

Kate Bishop was going to be the **death** of him.

He doesn't even know if he answers her or not, but by the way he's pretty sure she's laughing as he guides her through the crowd, he probably said something _stupid_.

It feels like it takes _ages_ to get through the crowd in the halls and to get his door unlocked. Then suddenly they're inside and neither of them are moving, just staring at each other as if they're both waiting for the other to say this is a bad idea. Except neither of them says anything and instead Tommy' starts kissing her again. He ends up pushing her against the door and while she's there, she reaches over and locks it. When they finally have to break for air, Kate is panting slightly. Tommy gives her a minute, pressing kisses down her jaw and her neck, nipping lightly at her exposed shoulder. “Is Jason-”  
“He won't be back tonight.” Tommy assures her. His roommate _never_ came back to the room the same night that he threw a party. Jason apparently firmly believed he was supposed to always wake up in someone else's bed after getting blackout drunk. Before he can make a quip about it, Kate starts maneuvering them towards the bed. The boy grins, turning them around so she's the one who hits the bed first. He waits for her to scoot herself further up the mattress before he crawls on top of her, attacking her neck again. It's Tommy who pulls back this time, green eyes meeting bright blue ones as he looks down at her. “Are you sure about this?”

Kate can't help but smile, lifting herself slightly with her elbows. “Yeah, I'm sure. Are you sure?”

“That's not even in question.” He replies with a teasing grin. She laughs again and he tugs his shirt off. She follows his example, tugging off the purple fabric and tossing it somewhere in the room. Honestly it takes his breath for a moment. She's like... the most perfect girl he's ever seen and she's not even naked. It really isn't fair to the rest of the female population.

“You're staring.” The statement is what pulls him from the thoughts he hadn't realized he'd gotten lost in. A grin spreads over his lips. “Sorry you're just... you're beautiful.” Her cheeks flush and he decides he really loves it when she does that. The boy shivers lightly as her fingers brush along his arms and he leans down to kiss her again, slower this time. Gentler. Though it doesn't take long before the kiss grows needy again. She really was going to be the death of him.

Kate slowly begins to stir as the bright sun shines through poorly closed curtains. And she thinks to herself that it's odd because the sun doesn't come up on the side their dorm window is on and then she opens her eyes and remembers she's not _in_ her and Roy's dorm. There's an arm over her hip and she smiles sheepishly to herself as she remembers the night before. She's in Tommy's bed. And then the boy behind her groans and mumbles, “Who the fuck left the curtains open?” And she thinks maybe he's forgotten she's there and wonders if she should maybe try to sneak out somehow. Before she has the chance to consider the plan further, the boy is gently burying his head against her neck and it _tickles,_ so she laughs. The boy raises his head slightly, giving her a sleepy grin as she turns her head to look at him. “Didn't know you were awake. Did I wake you?” The girl shakes her head.

“No. Whoever forgot to shut the curtains did.”

“Mm. Well let's just both agree that it was Jason.”

“Well I'll kick his ass if I see him in the hallway.” She mutters, moving to sit up. Tommy props himself up, watching her through half-lidded eyes. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. I need to shower then go make sure Roy didn't drink herself to death last night.” Plus she wasn't sure how welcome she was to stay. How long was staying to long? Was this just a one time thing? Were they still friends? Kate wasn't sure and it was finally occurring to her that maybe she didn't think things all the way through.

“Are you hungry?”

She'd just finished slipping her underwear back on and was in the process of putting her shorts back on when the other asks the question.

“Yeah...?”

“Do you wanna... go grab breakfast in a bit? After you check on Roy?” And of course the girl can't stop herself from grinning, so she turns away from him so he won't see it.

“You mean like... in the dining hall?”

“Well... I was thinking we could catch the bus and go to town?” The girl slips on her shirt and turns back to face him, the smile still tugging at her lips.

“Yeah... sure. Can you give me about an hour?”  
He returns the grin and nods quickly. “Yeah, sure. I'll meet you outside?”

Kate nods almost a little too quickly. “Sure! Meet you there.” Then she unlocks the door and slips out into the hallway. And as she steps over unconscious bodies and plastic cups and beer bottles, she realizes this doesn't feel like a walk of shame. She wasn't ashamed of what she'd done with Tommy and neither of them were drunk when it happened. She had nothing to feel bad for.

The girl finally gets to her room, checking on her roommate before she grabs some towels, fresh clothes, and a hair dryer. It doesn't taken her _too_ long to get ready, though she is sort of rushing. She ends up not having time to put too much work into her makeup, but she still manages to make it outside in the hour she was given. He's already outside, sitting on a bench and doing something on his phone when she steps out the door. Tommy looks up and smiles before he stands and slides his phone into his pocket.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah. Hope you weren't waiting too long.”

“Nah.” By the looks of it, he'd showered too. He gives her another smile and she falls into step beside him as they walk across the campus. It was obvious they were both still tired because not much conversing was happen, but neither of them minded. Neither really seemed to be the type who felt the need to fill empty spaces just for the sake of them not being empty.

It's not long before they've traveled the short distance down the road to the closest bus stop. It was the one everyone used to leave campus because they weren't allowed a parking space until their senior year. As they wait, Kate reaches into her bag, pulling out her wallet before Tommy nudges her. “Hey, I've got it.” She turns her gaze to him, raising an eyebrow.

“It's fine, Tommy, really. I can pay for own my own bus fare.”

Tommy snorts, playfully rolling his eyes. “Of course you can, but I want to pay _for_ you.” She looks at him for a moment, as if debating on whether she would allow him to do it.

“How about I pay for both of our bus fares and you can pay for breakfast.” The girl compromises. Tommy had already learned firsthand just how stubborn the Bishop girl can be, so he finally agrees.

The bus eventually pulls up and they get on. Kate puts the money for both of them into the fare-box and they choose a pair of seats near the middle of the almost empty bus.

“So where are we going for breakfast?” Kate asks curiously once they've settled into their seats.  
“There's this little diner in town that's really good?” It's said as more of a question, giving Kate the opportunity to offer something else if she didn't like the idea.

“Sounds good to me. As long as they have good coffee, I'm game.”

“Jason told me you're a bit of a coffee addict.”

Kate laughs lightly, shrugging her shoulders. “I mean he's not wrong. I just really like coffee. Can get kinda cranky without it when I'm stressed though.”

Tommy grins and files that info away in his brain just in case it's needed sometime in the future.

“At least I'm not as bad as Jason's brother. I swear that boy lives on coffee and five-hour energy alone.” The male laughs at her statement.

“You mean Tim? Yeah, he's my brother's roommate. Don't know how those two both survive living together. It's like a nerd wonderland in there.”

Kate grins and shakes her head. “Roy's told me as much. She tricks your brother into losing bets with her so he'll do some of her assignments. Tim's already figured her out and isn't gullible enough to agree to a challenge from her.”

Similar conversations continue until the bus finally comes to a halt at their stop and they make their way out onto the sidewalk after thanking the driver. Kate follows the other's lead since he seemed to know where they were going. Of course she'd been to town plenty of times before, but usually she and her friends stopped for pizza or something if they ate while they were out. And yet somehow she's never noticed the diner that Tommy leads her to. She looks around the place curiously as she steps inside. It was cute little diner, the style of everything was very 80's and Kate Bishop was always a huge sucker for anything vintage. The boy can tell she likes it and he smiles as they sit down at a table.

“You should see it at dinner time when they have the neon lights on and stuff. Feels like you're in one of those cheesy 80's movies.”

“I can imagine.” She replies with a grin as she picks up a menu.

Once she and Tommy have put their menus down, a waitress comes over to take their orders. A few minutes after they've ordered, the waitress comes back over with two cups of coffee, which seems to please Kate.

Over breakfast they discussed several things that they hadn't really gotten the chance to learn about each other. Kate talked about her mom passing away a couple of years prior and talked about her snooty sister and her own love for archery while Tommy told Kate about his own mom and how much he'd enjoyed track at his old school followed by tales of some of the shenanigans he'd gotten up to before he'd been transferred. Even when their plates were empty and they were only nursing coffee, they continued to talk. When more people began to pour into the small diner, they finally took the hint and Tommy paid the bill before they finally headed back outside.

As they wait for bus, they fall into another comfortable lull where they're mostly silent save for a few comments now and then about things around town or a cute dog walking by. As the bus starts it's way down the street towards the stop, Kate turns her attention to Tommy, giving him another smile.

“Thanks for breakfast. It was... nice to spend time with you, you know?”

The boy gives her a warm smile as the bus creeps closer.

“Yeah, it was. We should do it again sometime.”

“You know what? You're absolutely right.” She agrees just as the bus comes to a stop and people begin to swarm the sidewalk. As they get back onto the bus and find a pair of emptied seats, Kate turns to him again.

“You know, Tommy, a lot of people at school have talked about boys like you.”

“Oh?” The white haired boy gives her an intrigued look.

“Mhm. But I think I'm realizing something.” She grins lightly before leaning over to whisper, “There are no boys like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've written but I hope you enjoyed regardless!


End file.
